Nevermoor
Nevermoor is a bizarre and beautiful labyrinthine city located in the First Pocket of the Free State. It is the primary setting for the series. It is such a difficult city to navigate that shortly following Unit 919's induction into the Wunderous Society, they are all assigned the class "Decoding Nevermoor: How to Successfully Navigate the Free State's Most Dangerous and Ridiculous City". Within the class the unit is educated about some of the city's perilous quirks including Swindleroads, Tricksy Lanes, Shadowstreets and Ghostly Hours. Another prominent feature is the River Juro which runs through the city and freezes over in winter. A resident of Nevermoor is known as a Nevermoorian. Government City Council Free State Politics The Free Sate monarch, Queen Caledonia II lives at the Royal Lightwing Palace located in the southern quarter of Old Town. Also mentioned are Houses of Parliament (North Quarter Old Town) and embassies. Policing The Nevermoor City Police Force (also known as the Stink) is tasked with the general law enforcement in the Nevermoor municipality. The Wundrous Society Investigation Department (known as the Stealth) deals with crime that Wundrous Society members are involved in. Dredmalis Prison is the known prison in the city. Infrastructure Transportation The Nevermoor Transportation Authority looks after the transport needs and situations for the city. While buses and hansom cabs are mentioned as being used in the series, there are two main forms of transport in Nevermoor: Wunderground An underground railway powered by wunder that travels across the city. Brolly Rail A sort of cable car where passengers hook their umbrella (brolly) through metal rings and hold onto it for their journey. The rail is continuous and does not stop; to disembark, the rider pulls a lever to release their umbrella and jumps off. Energy Health Care Nevermoor has at least one hospital, the Wundrous Society Hospital, as this is where Nancy Dawson received her prosthetic leg. It is possible that Nevermoor has at least one other hospital that is not connected to the Wundrous Society, but it is unknown at this time. Education The Wundrous Society is the most prestigious school in Nevermoor, allowing only nine children a year to enter after a year of four entrance exams. Culture and Attractions Festivals Nevermoor hosts several events throughout the year. Some of the largest include the Nevermoor Bazaar (a market festival held every Friday during the summer), the Hallowmas Black Parade which the Wunderous Society members march in to remember the Wuns who have died followed a carnival-like parade, and the Battle of Christmas Eve between the Yule Queen and Saint Nicholas. Sports and Recreation The Trollosseum is the sporting arena in Nevermoor. Weekly events include troll fights on Saturday and centaur roller derby on Tuesdays. Seasonal events include Christmastime unicorn jousting and a dragonriding tournament in June. The Trollosseum also hosts other events, such as the Wundrous Society's Show Trial as there is ample space for contestants to perform and seating for spectators of the show.fr:Nevermoor Category:Places Category:Nevermoor Category:Expansion Needed